<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel Smut Shots by Hotnfluffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970186">Destiel Smut Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotnfluffy/pseuds/Hotnfluffy'>Hotnfluffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Hardcore BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Possible NonCon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, and a lot of others - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotnfluffy/pseuds/Hotnfluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Destiel Oneshots. I  take requests for one shots, just leave a comment! (Originally on Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Different Kind of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brothers.</p><p>         The word infuriated the older Winchester to his core. He and Castiel were on a case tracking down a werewolf that suddenly snapped and attacked a bunch of people, leaving many dead in its wake. Sam and Jack were working a possible demon possession and hadn't been back to the bunker in days. The woman they were interviewing made a comment about the two that had Dean almost storming out of the room on the spot.</p><p>            "I can tell you two are close." She had said with a smile across her aging cheeks.</p><p>          Dean looked over at Cas, his eyes filled with love.</p><p>           "Yeah," He responded. "We are."</p><p>            Cas had returned his look with equal love in his blue depths. He nodded to the hunter.</p><p>           "Just like brothers." The lady continued.</p><p>           That statement made Dean jerk his head back, but quickly regained his composure as he tore his eyes away from Cas. He had cleared his throat and went on with the questioning, seething on the inside.</p><p>          Now, they were back in the Impala and driving back to the bunker after a full day of snooping around. Dean glared at the road ahead of him, the word replaying over and over in his mind.</p><p>      Brothers.</p><p>        He hated that that was how people saw him and Cas as. Brothers, siblings, when in fact, they were lovers. This caused many problems for them whenever they went out. Dean was used to the stares he got from girls, and it didn't bother him much when they stared, but when they stared and went up to Cas, he felt rage bubble in his belly that he fought to control. He always told them that they were lovers after they almost always asked if they were brothers. Dean knew that being gay was sort of a taboo topic, but god damn it, he wished it wasn't. He wished people saw the looks for what they were, what they are. Love.</p><p>             "You ran a red light." A deep gravelly voice cut into his thoughts.</p><p>         Dean snapped out of his angered trance and looked in the rearview mirror.</p><p>             "Fuck." He cursed as he saw the light. "Were there any cops?"</p><p>           "No." Castiel replied. "At least I don't think so...are you okay?" He asked, looking over at Dean.</p><p>            Dean nodded and loosened his severely tight grip on the wheel. "Yeah, I'm just...thinkin'." He responded.</p><p>           Castiel tipped his head. "About what?"</p><p>            Dean's fingers drummed on the steering wheel for a few seconds before he replied. "How people always think we're brothers." He said as he pulled onto the road that would lead them to the bunker. "How they think we love each other as brothers. It pisses me off!"</p><p>          Cas nodded in agreement. "Yes, it angers me as well." He reached over and gently took Dean's hand and brought it over to his lap. "But we know what kind of love we have, do we not?" He asked as he placed a light kiss on the back of Dean's hand.</p><p>           Dean smiled and looked at him. "Yeah..." He then looked back ahead as he pulled up to the bunker's location.</p><p>          Castiel smiled back. "Then that's all we need."</p><p>               Dean parked the car and leaned over to kiss Cas. Cas' hand moved to Dean's cheek as he returned the kiss. Their mouths moved together as they expressed their love in this one of many ways. Cas quickly took control of it and licked into Dean's mouth. Dean let out a soft moan which opened his mouth more for Cas to lick into. Cas slid his tongue over Dean's and rubbed against his cheeks, making him moan more. The tip of Cas' nose was pressed to Dean's cheek as he kissed him harder in the car.</p><p>            The two pulled apart to catch their breaths, faces still inches apart. Dean panted and looked into Cas' eyes.</p><p>            "B-bed, now..." He panted.</p><p>          Cas bit Dean's bottom lip. "Yes." He said back and threw open the car door.</p><p>              Dean scrambled out and followed Cas swiftly to the doors of the bunker. The two ran down the stairs, already starting to undress. As soon as they both safely reached the bottom, their lips connected again in a passionate embrace. Dean's hands frantically rubbed over Cas' chest, sides, and back, while Cas was more calculated with where he touched Dean. His hands moved skillfully over Dean's chest, trailing to his abdomen, and making their way back up his body to repeat the action.</p><p>           This never failed to have Dean melting into Cas. They stumbled through the bunker hallway, shucking off all their unnecessary clothes in the process-which was all of them. Reaching their target destination, they were now in only their boxers and sporting huge erections. Still joined at the lips, Castiel slid his hand down to palm Dean through the thin fabric. Dean tipped his head back with a moan at this. Cas backed him up onto the bed, still rubbing him, and started sloppily kissing his neck. Dean spread his legs with an approving moan.</p><p>           Dean's mind spun as Cas began leaving a trail of kisses down his body. When he reached his waist, he took hold of his boxer lining between his teeth and snapped it against his lover's skin. Dean's breath hitched as the action was done. He raised his hips as Cas' fingers hooked into them and tugged down. Dean gasped as his hard cock was released from the confines of the fabric.</p><p>           Cas wasted no time in licking a wet and greedy stripe up his shaft, making Dean shudder and let out a moan. Cas did the action again before slipping his mouth over his tip and sucking on it. Hands were suddenly in his hair as he teased his slit with his warm, soft tongue.</p><p>            "F-fuck..." His lover moaned from the sensations.</p><p>             Castiel responded by taking him to the back of his throat and humming. Dean's hips jerked up into his mouth as a moan emanated from his lungs. Castiel slid back up the shaft and repeated the action a few more times. When he pulled off, his ears were met with the sound of his whimpering hunter bottom. Cas grinned up at him and gave the spot below his bellybutton a kiss. </p><p>       "Don't be like that, Dean." He said to him as he pushed himself up to grab the bottle of lube.</p><p>          Dean only whimpered softly and wiggled his hips. "Just take me, Cas."</p><p>             Castiel's eyebrows rose at this statement. Dean was speaking again by the time that Cas had a reply ready.</p><p>           "I can take you...I'm still open enough from the last time we did it, c'mon Cas..." He looked into the blue depths of Castiel's eyes.</p><p>       Cas reached over and got the bottle. He popped the cap open and poured some of the slick into his open palm. His hands went down to rub the liquid over the entirety of his shaft. Dean watched him hungrily. He raised his legs to his chest and spread them as he waited for the angel to finish up. </p><p>          Castiel didn't leave him waiting for very long. Soon, he had settled himself between Dean's legs. One hand went down to his own crotch and positioned himself at Dean's waiting rim. The other hand kept him balanced. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes as he slid into him. He was met with a little resistance but was able to keep going.</p><p>          Dean's eyes narrowed as he felt his lover fill him up, and a moan tumbled out of his lips. Castiel took this moment to lock their lips together as he started thrusting at a steady pace, not too slow, not too fast, not too soft, but not too hard. Cas swallowed all of Dean's moans as he made the delicious noises. Dean's hands reached around to grab at Cas' back as they fucked on the bed.</p><p>         Castiel soon started to speed up his pace, drawing out more moans from the older Winchester. They broke away from each other's mouths to let out loud moans. Cas held one of Dean's hands as he began to pound into him. Dean threw his head back in bliss.</p><p>          "Fuck Cas!" He shouted as his back arched.</p><p>         "Your blasphemy, Dean..." Cas grunted.</p><p>        "Oh fuck it Cas. Just feels so fucking good- fuck!" Dean shouted the last word as Cas suddenly changed his angle to nail his prostate.</p><p>        Castiel didn't speak anymore, he only grunted and occasionally moaned as he pounded into his lover. Dean clutched Cas' hand hard.</p><p>          "Oh damn, I'm already close! Fuck please Cas, make me cum!" He babbled out.</p><p>    Castiel groaned and pulled out to his tip before slamming home. He repeated the action of slowly pulling out only to give Dean a hard thrust, each one harder than the last, only a few times before Dean was shouting his name and cumming hard all over himself and a bit on Cas. Cas thrust in a few more times himself before stilling to release deep into Dean. They both let out blissful moans at the feeling.</p><p>       When Cas was ready, he pulled out of Dean and rolled onto the bed next to Dean. Dean rolled over to cuddle up to Cas. Castiel kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.</p><p>          "We know what we are to each other, and that's all that matters..." He murmured.</p><p>         "I love you Cas..." Dean said into his chest.</p><p>        "I love you too, Dean."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Guest ~Alpha/Omega~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel Novak is a guest in the Winchester's home after some trouble in his own. His late mother, Naomi Novak, died when he was ten. Seven years later, he reconnects with Mary and ends up staying in her home. When her own seventeen-year-old, Dean Winchester, first laid eyes on him, all he could think about was how good looking he was. Mary winds up having to leave with her youngest, Sam, Dean wonders how things will go with the extremely good looking alpha alone in the house when after just seeing him in a tank top made his omega dick twitch. The worst thing? Dean just started his heat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Note: This one-shot is most likely going to become a full-fledged book on my account, this is considered a portion of it, so please do not steal. If you'd like ideas for your own stories, I can post a prompt book-- just let me know if you would like that.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>             Dean laid on his bed, listening to his rock music when his mother Mary called for him to meet their guest. Dean sighed and got up, and began to make his way downstairs. The guest, Castiel Novak, stood politely at Mary's side. He was the son of one of Mary's old friends who unfortunately passed away when he was ten. He had a black duffle bag slung over one shoulder as he awaited her son's descent from the stairs.</p><p>              Dean looked down at his feet while he went down the stairs. He slowed his descent when he looked up and saw the most beautiful human being he's literally ever seen. He had already the makings of a sharp jawline, dark hair, and was lean and muscular. Dean could tell this from the way his shirt fit on him. The guest turned his head as he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. His lips froze parted in a greeting he went to utter. His eyes scanned him, head tilted the slightest bit. Dean took a breath at the sight of the stranger's brilliant blue eyes, before gulping and walking the rest of the way down.</p><p>                "Dean, this is Castiel, Castiel, this is Dean." Mary said with a smile, her blonde hair slightly bouncing as she turned her head to and from her son and her guest.</p><p>                Castiel smiled and nodded to him. "Hello, Dean."</p><p>                    "H-hi." Dean smiled.</p><p>                      <em> Castiel....good name.</em> Dean thought. It was now that he caught a whiff of his scent. <em>Alpha Castiel... </em>He thought again as Castiel turned back to Mary.</p><p>   "Dean, will you show Castiel our guest room?" She asked.</p><p>               Dean gulped. "Uh, yeah...follow me." Dean started walking back up the stairs. Castiel nodded and followed him. He made sure to keep a respectful distance away from him.</p><p>                  Dean held in a breath as he opened the door to the room. "H-here it is. My room's just next to this one, so if you need anything...I'm there."</p><p>            Cas nodded and looked over the room. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Got it, thank you, Dean. And the bathroom?"</p><p>                "Just there." Dean pointed to the room down the hall. Without saying anything else, he walked into his own room.</p><p>                Castiel nodded, his gaze lingering on where he just was. He could faintly smell his nervousness. He turned around and peered around the room, giving it an approving nod- not that he was picky. He set his bag down on the bed and went back down the stairs to Mary.</p><p>              "Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Winchester."</p><p>                 She smiled at him as she put her hands in her pockets. "No problem. Call me Mary."</p><p>                 He smiled and nodded. "Yes, please forgive me, Mary." He smiled wider. "Is there anything I can do to help you around the house?" He asked, wanting to be useful. He may be an alpha, but he has his morals. Castiel definitely wasn't like most alphas, he was taught respect by his mother from a young age.</p><p>             Mary smiled more at him, her head tilting. "Awh, you're so sweet. Well, we have a car that needs washing. Well, it's technically Dean's car, but he likes it clean so he won't mind."</p><p>                  He nodded again. "Alright, I'll go ahead and wash it now." He smiled and began retreating up the stairs.</p><p>                Mary smiled and then went back to doing her own chores around the house. Dean, meanwhile, sat on his bed listening to his music again. Castiel went into the room and changed into a white tank top. He then dropped by to ask Mary where the supplies were to clean the car, and headed out to start. He filled the bucket he had with soapy water and began wiping the car down after dipping the soft sponge into the water and wringing it out.</p><p>              After a few minutes, Dean got bored and went downstairs. Mary was in the kitchen and turned around when she heard him come down.</p><p>                 "Sweetheart, can you go to the shop for me? We need more eggs." She asked him.</p><p>                     Dean nodded to her. She smiled and dug some cash out of her pocket. He took it and walked outside. He heard a splash sound and looked over. He dropped the cash on the ground as soon as he saw him in a damp white tank. He swiftly bent down to pick it up. Upon standing back up, he saw that Castiel was now bending over slightly over the hood as he wiped it with the sponge. Dean gulped, his cock now starting to harden. He quickly walked away before anything embarrassing happened. The shop wasn't too far, so he could walk.</p><p>                  Later, when Castiel was wiping the black car dry, Dean returned. He saw Dean walking up and smiled at him as he put the damp rag over his shoulder and waited for him to get up to him. Dean blushed a bit as he saw the alpha. His shirt was drying, and part of it stuck to his stomach, giving anyone who looked a view of his abs.</p><p>                 "H-hi." He said as he walked nearer to him.</p><p>                   "Hey. Didn't see you leave." He chuckled.</p><p>              Dean responded with a nervous chuckle. "D-didn't see you either." He lied.</p><p>               He nodded, smelling his anxiety. "Need help?" He offered. "I was just heading inside." He tilted his head at him.</p><p>              "Uh...no thank you." Dean blushed hard as he quickly walked back inside.</p><p>                His blush didn't go unnoticed by the alpha. He watched him head inside and shrugged. He returned the supplies back to their places and headed back inside. Dean had quickly put the eggs away and went back upstairs. He forgot to close his door as he laid in his bed. He soon fell asleep.</p><p>             Castiel went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He vaguely heard Mary's voice in what he assumed was her room, having a phone call. He gulped down the rest of the water and cleaned the glass. He strode out of the kitchen and went back upstairs. When he passed Dean's door, he stopped and backtracked a few steps to smile at his sleeping form. He was snoring softly. Castiel then goes into the guest room and dug out a book from his bag.</p><p>              Dean started to stir awake. He threw his legs over the bed and stood up, now wanting a drink. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Mary was hurriedly shoving things into her purse.</p><p>             "Oh, honey. I'm going out of town with Sam. I'm leaving now."</p><p>              Dean nodded as he got a glass of juice. "Is everything okay, mom?"</p><p>             She nodded as she walked over and opened the door. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine, don't worry, I'll call you later."</p><p>           "Okay, bye mom." He said as he took a gulp of his juice.</p><p>                 She smiled and shut the door. Dean stood in the kitchen against the counter for a few minutes until he finished the juice. He set his glass down in the sink and went to tell Castiel that Mary had gone.</p><p>                Castiel was still in his tank top. He sat on the bed reading, pausing every once in a while to answer a message he got on his phone. His eyes flicked back and forward as he read the contents of the novel. Dean knocked softly on the open door and froze again when he saw how he was dressed. He looked up at Dean, eyes noticeably scanning him with interest. Was he trying to kill him?</p><p>              "Um...mom's gone out of town for...um...a few days and I thought you should know." He managed to get out, faltering a bit.</p><p>                  "Alright, thanks for letting me know." He looked into his eyes, piercing blue meeting forest green. He saw Dean gulp before he walked back to his room.</p><p>             This time, Castiel decided to follow him, curious blue gaze on his back. He watched as Dean sat on the bed and looked up, not expecting to see the alpha. He leaned against the door frame.</p><p>                "Do I make you nervous?" He asked casually.</p><p>            He got a nervous chuckle in response. "W-what? No."</p><p>                   Castiel gave him another curious look. "Because, I can smell your nerves whenever I come near you." he paced a few steps closer to him.</p><p>             Dean looked up at him, becoming more nervous. "I-I..." He trailed off.</p><p>                  Castiel came to a halt in front of him. He bent his head down and placed his hands on the bed. He sniffed at his neck, a scent that made his head spin slightly went into his nose.</p><p>                    "Omega." He said. "Is that why you're nervous? Because you're in the presence of an alpha?" He asked him next to his ear.</p><p>               "I-I don't know..." Dean replied, his anxiety about to skyrocket.</p><p>                 Castiel moved his body closer to him but kept his face close to his neck. His nostrils flared as he smelled the undeniable scent of a nervous omega. He then noticed sweat starting to form from the pores on Dean's neck. Dean dug his nails into his thighs as he looked down, frozen. Castiel then pressed the flat of his tongue to Dean's neck, tasting his nerves. He smiled after he retracted his tongue. He pulled away from Dean's neck and smiled at him.</p><p>                 "There's no need to be nervous around me, pretty." He stroked his fingers over the underside of his chin before he stood and left the room.</p><p>                Dean sat there for a moment. He then suddenly became very hot. He felt as if his blood was boiling, along with his skin. He thought it was because it was nervous, but this was different than nerves. He started fanning himself with his hand. He vaguely heard the shower running. Castiel must be taking one. Dean peeled off his shirt in attempts of relief. He even got up and got a fan to fan himself that way, but nothing happened. In fact, it got worse. Now, he felt slick-like liquid leak out of his hole. He softly whined at the feeling, quickly feeling the need for an alpha's knot.</p><p>                 It was when Castiel finished his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door when he smelled the beginning scent of a heat. He brushed it off, thinking his nose was playing tricks on him. He went back into the room to change, slipping on his boxers. Meanwhile, in the room next over, Dean's hole twitched violently. This was just great, he's going through heat when an alpha is in the next room.</p><p>                    Castiel had just pulled on some pants when he froze. His head jerked up and his nostrils flared as he smelled Dean. His brain went foggy, instinctively following the enticing smell to its source. He found himself in Dean's doorway once more, leaning against him. Dean looked up at him, he was panting. He whined and squeezed his thighs tightly, slick now all over his thighs. Castiel was panting himself. The omega smelled so good, and he looked even better when he was looking at him like that.</p><p>             "D-do you want me to leave while you ride it out?" He asked him. He may be an alpha, but he wasn't about to just pounce on this poor omega, even if he smelled so good it made his cock twitch.</p><p>             The omega whined and shook his head. "Need you. Now." He whined more as he opened his legs a bit, letting slick pour out of him.</p><p>              Cas' nose twitched and he felt himself growing. "Are you sure?" He gripped the doorframe to keep himself there.</p><p>              Dean nodded. He gripped the sheets and bit his lip. Castiel shut the door and strode towards Dean, eyes locked on him the whole time. He dipped his head down to sniff him again. He swiped his tongue over his neck, then began kissing his shoulder. Dean tipped his head as he softly moaned. Castiel moved his hands to Dean's hips and tugged at his pants while growling softly.</p><p>             "Off."</p><p>                   Dean bit his lip as he slipped off his pants and kicked them away. Castiel pulled back a little bit to look at him. His hungry alpha gaze moved over the omega's needy body.</p><p>                  "Look at you...you're so pretty when you've got slick pouring out of you." He crouched down and nuzzled at Dean's thighs. He licked one of them, tasting some of his slick. He stood back up to capture Dean's lips in a hard kiss.</p><p>                Dean moaned as he tasted his own slick. He began sucking hard on Castiel's tongue. He growled and kissed him harder. He licked into Dean's mouth as he pulled at his own pants. He pulled away to tug his pants and boxers down, exposing himself to the omega. Dean bit his lip as he looked at him, more slick coming out of him. Cas licked his lips at him. He kicked his clothes aside and gave him an intense look that said: submit.</p><p>                Dean obeyed, pulling off his boxers. He scooted back to lay down on the bed and opened his legs to Castiel. The alpha gave another growl as he jumped on top of Dean, his strong arms on either side of his head. He began licking his neck, shoulders, and chest as he started to make his way down his body. Dean moaned.</p><p>                   "Ah..Cas."</p><p>               Castiel nipped his skin at the nickname. He forced Dean's legs open more as he swiped his tongue across his rim experimentally. The response he got caused his hard cock to twitch. Dean gripped the sheets and moaned.</p><p>                  "Cas...fuck.."</p><p>                  He then began lapping at his hole. He licked up his slick and moaned from his taste. Dean bit his lip as he moaned. Castiel flipped him over on his hands and knees to lap better at his hole. He spread Dean's cheeks and licked more, lapping rapidly and hungrily. Dean rested his head on the pillow as he moaned loudly. Castiel then pulled away and rubbed his ass.</p><p>              "You ever had an alpha with you during a heat?" He asked him, peering around his luscious ass to look at his face.</p><p>               Dean shook his head as he bit his lips. Castiel smiled widely and licked him again.</p><p>                "Don't you worry, beautiful. I'll take care of you." He sucked at his hole, greedily slurping up his slick as it came out.</p><p>         Dean threw his head back. "Fuuck...."</p><p>             Castiel slid his tongue inside him and lapped at his walls inside him. Dean reached back to try to put a hand into Cas' hair. He succeeded in only grabbing onto a few strands. Castiel pulled back, slick dribbling from his chin, He wiped it away then licked up the residue from his hand. He leaned over Dean's back and rutted against his thigh, licking his lips as he did so.</p><p>            "Mph..please, Cas." Dean moaned.</p><p>             Cas dragged his tongue over his back. "Do you have condoms?" He asked between slow licks.</p><p>              Dean pointed to his top drawer. He got a nod from Castiel as he got up to get one. He unwrapped it and slipped it on before returning to the laid out omega. He began sucking spots onto his back. Dean moaned out a breath and opened his legs wider. Castiel trailed kisses down his back and lapped at his hole a bit more before gripping his hips and lining himself up at Dean's rim. His hole twitched violently as he moaned again.</p><p>              Castiel sank into him with a slight growl. He moved his hands on his hips as he tried to look for a good grip on them. Dean arched his back and moaned.</p><p>            "Fuck!"</p><p>                    Castiel grunted as he found a good grip on Dean's hips. He slowly started to thrust into him, wanting to be careful. Dean threw his head back, wincing a bit in pain, but still moaning in pleasure. This didn't go unnoticed by the alpha on top of him. He moved one hand to softly caress the omega's back.</p><p>                "Shh...just relax." He soothed, speaking in a gentle tone.</p><p>            Dean bit his lip and nodded. Castiel leaned over and stilled his hips. He kissed his back carefully.</p><p>             "Tell me when I can move." He still spoke softly.</p><p>              After a few seconds of Dean clenching and unclenching his fists and heavy panting, he spoke up. "Move...Cas." He moaned out to the alpha.</p><p>               Castiel obliged, moving his hips again. He mouthed at his back and held onto his hips tightly, keeping them in place. Dean moaned loudly in pleasure. It hurt a bit, but he could just feel pleasure. Castiel began mouthing at the nape of his neck. Once in a while, his fangs would prick at the skin, but never broke it. After the pricks, he would lick the spots. Dean moaned louder and started to thrust back. Castiel kept his thrusts slow into him. He rubbed circles with his thumbs into his hips.</p><p>                 "Faster...ahhh." Dean moaned.</p><p>                       He moved faster, keeping his thrusts gentle. He pricked at a spot on his shoulder at the faster pace. His warm wet tongue soothing the area.</p><p>                 "Fuck!" Dean moaned as he gripped the sheets harder.</p><p>              Castiel pulled Dean back onto his hips, causing him to thrust into him hard, at the omega's moans. Dean's back arched hard.</p><p>              "Cas!!!" He moaned out.</p><p>              "S-sorry..." He went back to keeping his thrusts gentle. He was purposefully holding back. He wanted nothing more than to plow into Dean, bite his skin as he took him.</p><p>            "No don't...please do it again." Dean begged him.</p><p>               Castiel gave another hard thrust into him, then went back to being gentle to test Dean's reaction. Dean arched his back again and moaned loudly.</p><p>             "Ah..Cas!"</p><p>          Castiel shoved Dean's chest into the bed. He draped himself over his back and started thrusting hard and fast into him. He growled like an animal as he nipped at Dean's neck more. Dean dug his nails into the bed and threw his head back.</p><p>           "Fuck! Cas..god!"</p><p>                 Castiel placed his hands on the bed as he fucked him harder. "Jesus fuck you're tight~" He growled into his ear and gave him harder thrusts.</p><p>                "Ah...Cas, so good!" Dean moaned out.</p><p>               Castiel responded by sucking a hickey onto his shoulder blade. Dean let his head fall onto the bed as he opened his legs wider. Castiel slipped his hand further around his hips and started pumping his dick, making his sub throw his head back again in pleasure as he screamed, while Castiel mouthed at his shoulder.</p><p>                "Fuck! Cas, faster!" Dean moaned loudly.</p><p>              Castiel bit lightly onto his shoulder and went faster into him. Dean gripped the sheets hard and called out his name. He threw his head back, slick dripping out of him and landing on the floor, bed, and all around Castiel's cock. Cas groaned from the feeling and buried his face into Dean's neck.</p><p>               "Fuck...I'm close...." He panted heavily.</p><p>                 "Yes! Cas knot me!" He moaned and bit into the pillow.</p><p>            That sent the alpha over the edge. He moaned and shook his head, lunging forward to the pillow and sinking his teeth into it as he came, knot swelling inside the omega and trapping them together. He growled as his teeth ripped through the fabric, making two perfect holes.</p><p>            "Cas!!" Dean moaned and came all over the bed. He then turned his face to Castiel, biting his lip as he panted.</p><p>              Castiel's eyes were closed as he panted while his teeth were clamped down into the pillow. He stayed like that for a few seconds before taking his fangs out and looking back at Dean, panting as well. The omega smiled when he turned his head.</p><p>             "T-thank you." He said.</p><p>            Castiel carefully maneuvered him so that he was spooning the omega, knot still well inside him. He kissed his bare, freckled shoulder.</p><p>       "Still nervous?" He asked him.</p><p>              Dean shrugged a smile and Castiel wrapped his arms around him. He smiled more and cuddled back into him. Castiel draped a leg over him.</p><p>             "I meant what I said...you're beautiful...pretty."</p><p>           Dean blushed hard and looked down with a smile. Castiel responded by kissing his neck softly.</p><p>               "Would like to court you, let you see who I really am. I hope to see who you really are. Let me win your heart?" He asked as he kissed his shoulder now.</p><p>           Dean blushed harder at his words and nodded. "I would like that very much."</p><p>             Castiel smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Good. I can show you a good time in more ways than this. But this..." He rubbed Dean's thigh. "We can do this too."</p><p>               Dean bit his lip and smiled. "Good."</p><p>              Cas smiled more. "Maybe after our first date, I can eat you again. You're so tasty..." He licked his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Omega~ Alpha/Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean Winchester meets a spunky, and quite frankly irresistible, Omega named Castiel at a bar. It is quickly apparent that the omega doesn't want to just "sit and chat" and Dean is more than happy to give him what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Dean's nostrils flared from the sweet scent pouring over him. His body was tense as his large hands roamed over the small body of the blue-eyed omega beauty standing in front of him. The lower leaned in and nuzzled into his neck as he pressed his body against the higher's. Dean's nose twitched as a burst of slick poured out of the omega. He was at the beginning of his heat, and it was driving Dean mad.</p><p>      Dean's head dipped to the omega's, Castiel, throat and nipped at it. A shiver ran down Castiel's body at the action, and his head tipped to better bare his throat at him. Both Castiel and Dean were unmated. Dean wasn't too sure how they ended up back at his place. He was just a guy in a bar, drinking his problems away as always. Castiel had come up to him smelling oh so delicious. Every other alpha in the joint could smell him, and they were all too busy glaring at each other over him that they didn't notice he had his sights set on Dean.</p><p>        Dean nearly got whiplash when he smelled Cas approaching him from turning his head so quickly. He was sitting in a booth, and the omega just... slid right in. Right next to Dean smelling of the promise of sex. Dean's alpha instincts kicked in instantly. His nails dug into the wood of the table to keep himself from pouncing on him right then and there. The look in Castiel's eyes told him he knew exactly the effect he had on him already. Dean remembered looking into his blue eyes and thinking the stars must be in them. His eyes traveled down to the omegas pink lips as he introduced himself. He was so distracted he didn't hear a word the omega was saying, causing him to say:</p><p>     "What?"</p><p>     To which he chuckled and repeated himself. "My name is Castiel, what's yours?"</p><p>     Dean cleared his throat. "Dean." No later that the word tumbled from his lips did Castiel slide his hand onto Dean's inner thigh.</p><p>      The alpha swallowed hard and gently moved it away. The omega faked a frown.</p><p>     "What's the matter? Don't you want me?" He batted his lashes at him.</p><p>       Dean sniffed the air before replying, he couldn't smell another male on him, but he could also be on suppressants or covering up the scent. He also could not see a mark as the shirt the omega was wearing was covering up the place it would be. He shook his head.</p><p>       "I don't know you other than your name. You could belong to some other alpha and I don't want any trouble." He took a sip of his beer to try to distract himself and focused on the dartboard across the room.</p><p>     The sound of rustling clothes made his ear twitch. His gaze was torn away from the board by Cas' fingers turning his jaw to look at him. Dean's eyes went wide. He had taken his shirt off and Dean could see the soft exposed flesh of his chest. His nipples were hard, flesh showing signs of a light tan. Dean dragged his gaze up to inspect his shoulder. He brought his thumb to the spot where marking usually happened and rubbed at it in case it was hidden by makeup. His head dipped to sniff at his pores that were leaking ready omega pheromones. His tongue slipped between his lips and took a hesitant swipe at the curve of his neck. Castiel shivered slightly as Dean inspected him. There was no mark. He was unmated. The thought made Dean's hard cock twitch which made him growl softly.</p><p>       He continued to nose around Cas' neck, flicking his tongue out to lap up the sweat forming on his skin. Castiel sat there pliantly as the alpha sniffed him out.</p><p>     "What about you?" He asked after a few seconds of soft licks.</p><p>     "Hm?" Dean responded and pulled his head away.</p><p>      "Do you belong to anyone?" He looked him in the eyes again.</p><p>      Dean shook his head. A small smile crept onto Castiel's lips and shifted closer to him. It was then that Dean realized that somewhere among his smelling and licking he had grabbed onto his hips. He didn't seem to mind, however.</p><p>"So..." Castiel drew out the word as Dean swallowed hard again. "We're both free to do whatever we want."</p><p>      Dean took a breath and nodded. "I suppose so."</p><p>      Castiel pressed his bare chest to Dean's clothed and tilted his head, baring his throat to him. Dean's resolve cracked a bit as he dipped his head back down to his neck and nipped at it with his sharp canines. The nip was replaced by his lips pressing into it. Dean's hands tightened around his waist as he nuzzled under the omega's jaw. His long, wet tongue explored what it could, the sensation sending more shivers down his body. With a small growl, Dean laid Cas down across the booth and hovered over him. His head ducked down once more, only this time past his neck and to one of his hard nipples.</p><p>      The alpha flicked his tongue against it, causing the omega to gasp as a stream of slick poured out of him. That did not go unnoticed to Dean. He repeated the action again then nipped at it. Castiel squirmed under him and whined softly from the pleasure he felt. His legs opened to allow Dean to settle between them. His hips pressed down, holding the omega down. Castiel could feel Dean's hard alpha cock through his jeans, and it only made more sick pour out. </p><p>       Dean growled and held Cas' hips as he switched nipples. His hands slid down and into the omega's pants. He raised his hips and dipped his fingers into the slick. He pulled them back out and brought them up to his face to sniff. Before he could taste it, a deep, challenging growl sounded behind him. Dean's animalistic instincts were fully out. He whipped around to face the alpha to challenge him. The guy was roughly around Dean's size and build, and he too sported a huge erection.</p><p>      "Back off." He growled and positioned himself over Cas.</p><p>      This caused his crotch to be right over Cas' face, so he was left staring at it and licking his lips. The challenger growled back at him and bared his fangs.</p><p>    "You get away." He snarled.</p><p>      Dean showed his fangs again and dropped his head low in a pose of pure aggression. Castiel scooted out from under Dean and peered around his body. Both alphas were drooling as they snarled. Cas put his knees up to his chest and shrank away. It was a natural position to ensure he wouldn't be hurt in a skirmish between alphas. Dean rose to his knees and puffed out his chest.</p><p>     "Mine." Dean growled.</p><p>     The alpha puffed out his own chest and took a pace towards him. "Mine." He said in a deeper growl.</p><p>       Dean kept the eye contact and growled once again. "<em>Mine.</em>"</p><p>       The growl was deep and possessive. Castiel could feel it rumble in his chest and his dick. It was said with all the force and anger of an alpha protecting his future mate. Castiel uncurled himself and inched closer to Dean. He rested the side of his face on Dean's hip and placed one hand on his lower stomach. He glared at the opposing alpha, making it clear that he was with Dean.</p><p>     Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close. The rival growled and began pacing towards them. Dean tried to push Cas behind him, but the omega was too quick. He put his head on the underside of Dean's chin and bared his small fangs. He could feel the vibrations at its full effect from where he was. It looked like he was cowering, but he was actually protecting his potential alpha by shielding his throat with his own. Dean's strong arms pressed into Cas' waist.</p><p>     The rival narrowed his eyes, deciding what to do next. After a few seconds, he huffed and stormed off. Cas relaxed into Dean's arms. It didn't last long as Dean swiftly stood up with him and began walking to the front door. The other alphas had smelled Castiel's slick and were all watching Dean with undisguised jealousy. Castiel let himself be dragged to Dean's shiny black car with a satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>     Now they were in Dean's house, all clothes discarded onto the floor. Dean's aggressive mindset had cleared by the time he got home and was hesitant around the omega, but once he slipped off his boxers and both smelled and heard his slick pouring out of him, he became dominant once again.</p><p>     Castiel whimpered softly as Dean's fingers dug into his hips as the strong alpha pulled him closer. Their lips collided in a heated and passionate kiss with Castiel giving off little whimpers into Dean's mouth that made the alpha only want him more. Dean's hands slid down the curve of his ass and squeezed the cheeks. Cas whined softly and looked at Dean once they pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>      Dean raised Cas up by the ass. His legs wrapped around the alpha's waist and Dean could feel his warm slick against his flesh. Dean carried Cas off to the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed, standing back at the foot of it to look over the omega. Cas blushed and got onto his hands and knees. He raised his hips to the alpha, presenting his ready hole to him. </p><p>     Dean pounced on him and pulled his hips close. He waisted no time in shoving his face between Cas' legs and lapping up the sweet juices hungrily. Castiel moaned and pushed back onto the alpha's tongue. Dean spread his cheeks wide and slurped noisily at his hole. Cas was pink from the lewd sounds that filled the room.</p><p>     When Dean pulled away, Castiel soon felt the press of his swollen cock head against his waiting hole. He paused and looked at Cas.</p><p>     "Are you sure you want this? We can stop if you want t-" Dean didn't even finish his sentence.</p><p>      Castiel had pushed himself back onto Dean's cock which made him enter him. The omega looked back at him with undeniable lust.</p><p>     "Yes, alpha. I want you to knot me and claim me." </p><p>     His lips were swollen and pink from kissing the alpha, hair plastered to his face from the sweat his heat produced. He was panting slightly, and with each breath, he quivered in pent up sexual energy and desires. Dean found himself gazing once again into his blue eyes. He groaned as he felt Cas give his cock a purposeful squeeze. He slid out of him a bit before sliding back in, beginning to fuck into him. Cas dropped his head and moaned, the sound spurring Dean on more and more until he was pounding into Cas' tight ass.</p><p>      The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room along with the sounds of intense pleasure. Dean draped himself over Cas and reached one hand down to jerk him off roughly. Cas' back arched into him as he screamed out his pleasure. </p><p>     Dean soon felt himself growing closer and closer. He wrapped one hand around his submissive's throat and turned his head so his neck was exposed. With a final hard, deep thrust into Castiel, Dean came and sank his fangs deep into Cas' neck and claimed him. Cas sucked in air through his teeth and clenched the sheets from the sting of the bite. The mix of Dean pounding him, feeling himself being filled with cum, and the sting of the bite sent him over the edge. His small omega cock came all over Dean's sheets as the alpha's knot swelled in him, locking them together.</p><p>      They would stay like that for a while, locked together in bliss. Dean gently moved them to lay down with him spooning Cas. He had an omega now, and Cas had an alpha. Dean gently stroked his sides and ran his fingers over his chest. Cas' body fit against his perfectly. Dean smiled and kissed the beautiful omega's cheek before nuzzling his face into his soft dark hair and breathing in his scent.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Rupture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>** SPOILER WARNING FOR SEASON 15**</p><p>A take on what we would have liked to see in the cannon show's events...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> As Dean crouched behind the black headstone next to the tear to hell, his mind was racing. Did it work? Will it hold? What will happen next? He peered out from beside it to gaze at the crumbling canyon that led to hell. </p><p>     "Dean." He heard a familiar deep and shaky voice say from behind him.</p><p>     "Cas-" Dean cut off from saying anything else when he saw the look on the angel's face.</p><p>      His lower lip was bleeding and he had a few marks on his face, obviously from blows he had taken. Something must have happened. His trenchcoat was wrinkled and bloodied, hair slightly messed up, and his eyes...oh those pools of blue were narrowed in sadness. He shook his head as his lower lip trembled. He was suddenly letting out a choked gasp and slumping into the Winchester's arms as he began to cry.</p><p>     Dean didn't know what to do other than hold him. He was beyond pissed at Castiel, but the way that he broke down into his arms triggered a memory from years ago when Cas had been human for the first time. It pained him to think back to the time where he was so miserable and broken he would have rather killed himself than keep living the way he was. Seeing him break again made Dean push aside his anger for the time being, and slowly sit down onto the ground as the broken angel sobbed into his chest.</p><p>     Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's jacket. His body shook violently with each uncontrollable sob. Dean's strong arms wrapped around him, one was holding his back, and the other was cradling Cas' head into him. Castiel's tears only kept coming, flowing down his cheeks and soaking into the material of Dean's clothing. The sound of the tear crumbling could still be heard in between Cas' sobs. His heart ached as he listened to both of them.</p><p>     "Shh shh shh..." Dean gently hushed Cas as he began to carefully card his fingers through the dark strands on his head.</p><p>     Castiel's grip loosened on Dean the slightest bit when he felt his fingers run through his hair. He began taking deep breaths to try to cease his sobbing, the feeling of Dean's fingers grounding him. His head was spinning with the events that just unfolded in the chamber. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the soothing feeling of Dean's fingers. He still shook every now and then when he inhaled deeply, but eventually calmed down.</p><p>     "Cas?" Dean asked into the air. His tone was soft and coaxing, wanting to know what happened.</p><p>     Castiel moved his head back from Dean's chest and looked up at him, tear streaks staining his cheeks.</p><p>     "What happened?" He asked gently. His leafy green eyes were soft and full of a concern Cas was afraid he'd never receive again.</p><p>     "I...Belphegor..." He tried but stopped as his throat tightened. He took a breath and carried on. "He was playing us. The horn would have brought all the souls to him and made him powerful. It would have made him close to a god I...I had to stop him...and I...I had to kill him." His bottom lip trembled but he still kept talking. "I expelled him from Jack's body but...I didn't...I had to... Jack's body it's...I couldn't I...I melted all of its flesh off. I was so angry at him and-" This time he had to stop as tears began to fall from his cheeks again.</p><p>     Dean wiped them away with one of his thumbs with a frown. "So that's why it didn't work..." he wondered out loud.</p><p>     Cas' throat tightened once again. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>      Dean shook his head and pulled Castiel closer. "Do not be sorry."</p><p>     "But Dean-"</p><p>     "No, Cas. Not right now, okay? Right now we need to figure out what to do next. There's no time for being sorry." Dean said soft but with a firm undertone.</p><p>     Cas pulled away to look at Dean again and didn't say anything.</p><p>     "Understand?" He asked.</p><p>     Dean gazed once again into the sad blue depths of Castiel's eyes. He hadn't looked at them lately as he had been too mad to do so. There were wrinkles under them that signaled just how sad and hurt Cas really was. How long had they been like that? So hurt, lost, and...and tired. Dean remembered when Cas' eyes used to shine. Over the years the shine had gone down, but a hint of it always remained. There was no sign of it now. His eyes were dull and swam with such strong negative emotions. Yet they were still as beautiful as the first day he met Castiel. Dean's hand was still on his cheek. Maybe it was the sadness in Castiel's eyes, or the need to see the shine return that had Dean pressing his lips into Cas' as soon as he said:</p><p>     "Yes."</p><p>     Cas' lips instantly pressed back against Dean's. Both their eyebrows were furrowed from the sudden swell of emotions surging through them. Dean's anger was definitely forgotten by this point. Their lips separated for less than a second to only come back together to continue the kiss. The whole interaction took less than fifteen seconds before it was over. With Dean still holding Cas, their eyes fluttered open to gaze upon one another. </p><p>      Dean cleared his throat softly. "Uhm...I think we should go back to the crypt with Sam and Rowena."</p><p>     The angel nodded and scooted away from Dean as he rose from the ground. He then offered his hand to Cas to help him get up as well, which Cas took. Dean let go once they were up and began walking back, his face solemn. He only took about a step or two when he saw the two stumbling towards them. Souls flew by the two and into a purple glow on her stomach.</p><p>     "Rowena..." Cas said as Dean walked to her in confusion.</p><p>         She only walked past them to the edge of the tear. Sam's eyes were brimmed with tears as the last soul entered her body. Her hands moved to her stomach to seal them away and turned to face them with tears of her own threatening to fall. Cas glanced at Dean and saw his face twisted with confusion and pain. He turned his gaze back to the beautiful redheaded witch as she smiled a bit at them.</p><p>     "Goodbye, boys." She said with a voice she was trying to keep steady.</p><p>     All three of them watched as she leaned forward and fell into the tear, its walls crumbling and filling in more until it would be completely sealed. Castiel was better at keeping his tears in this time. He turned to Sam and noticed he was wiping his tears away. He remained silent and turned away from both him and Dean. Dean noticed and looked over sadly at his younger brother.</p><p>     Back at the bunker sometime later, Cas walked into the dining room where Dean was predictably grabbing himself a drink. He debated whether he should say anything at all to him. The kiss was still in his mind and he wasn't sure how Dean was feeling about him at the moment, whether or not he went back to hating him. He shook his head and decided that no matter what he felt he was still going to check up on him.</p><p>     "How's Sam?" He asked in a clear voice.</p><p>      Dean turned and walked towards the table, turning his head as he went while Cas stood stiffly awaiting his reply.</p><p>     "Not great." He simply said.</p><p>     Silence passed between the two for a few seconds before Cas spoke again.</p><p>     "I'm sorry about Rowena..." </p><p>     "Hey." He said, setting his glass down on the table. "What did I tell you about being sorry?" He walked over to him.</p><p>     Castiel avoided his gaze and didn't reply. Dean turned his chin with his thumb and index finger so that he was looking at him again. </p><p>      "Don't be sorry." Dean moved his hand to rest on Cas' cheek again.</p><p>      Castiel moved his own hand to cover Dean's as he leaned into the touch. A touch he craved. A touch he was deprived from. A touch he had longed for, for years. He saw Dean's eyes glance to his lips and he leaned closer to him in response, head tilting upwards a bit. Dean closed the gap and the two were kissing softly again. Dean moved his other hand up to cup his cheeks and the kiss got a little more intense.</p><p>     Many emotions were being poured out into each other's lips. Their mouths moved quicker together as they began to let go into each other. Teeth would occasionally graze against a lip that would send a shudder through its recipient. The hands that were on Cas' cheeks were now around his waist, holding him close. Cas' own hands were wrapped around Dean's neck.</p><p>     The two broke apart to both catch their breaths. Their eyes met once more as they panted softly. Dean's lips moved as he tried to think of something to say but couldn't. Castiel held up a finger to his lips.</p><p>     "I know..." He said before surging forward and capturing the hunter's lips in a crushing kiss.</p><p>     Dean moved back a bit and now it was Cas' turn to wrap his arms around Dean's waist and hold him close. There were so many things to say to one another but now was not the right time for words. Hands soon began to roam a bit from their positions as the kissing continued. Dean's lips felt blissful against Cas' own. He couldn't count how many times they each had wished for this moment, unsure of each other's feelings. </p><p>     Cas felt anger rising in his stomach at Dean's recent actions. How could Dean not see how much he meant to the angel? Everything he had risked to stand by him, all the siblings he lost, and now Dean was treating him like an outcast. He only did what he thought was best, and what about Sam? Sam had the same hunch about Jack's soul, but Dean's anger had been directed at <em>him</em>. He pulled away and couldn't help the glare that settled on his face.</p><p>     "What?" Dean asked him once he noticed the look.</p><p>      Cas moved his hands to grip Dean's shirt tightly. "You blame me for Mary."</p><p>     Dean opened his mouth to reply but Castiel cut him off. "You have forgiven Sam but you aim all your rage and anger at me. Jack was like a son to me, to all of us, yet you hate us for our mistakes. I'm sick of it." A growl slipped into his voice; Dean just let him speak.</p><p>     Castiel was suddenly swinging Dean to the side and pressing his back into the table.</p><p>     "My powers are failing, Dean, <em>failing</em>. Do you know how devastating that is for me? No. You don't because you're too busy hating me." He lifted him up and slammed him back down on the table. "I risked everything for <em>you </em>time and time again and <em>this</em> is the thanks that I get for it?" He slammed him again. "Mistrust?"</p><p>     Slam.</p><p>     "Hatred."</p><p>     Slam.</p><p>     "Do you know what that does to me?!"</p><p>     Slam.</p><p>     "It hurts me!"</p><p>     Slam.</p><p>          "It's pain!" He stared into Dean's eyes, still glaring.</p><p>     "Agony."</p><p>     Slam.</p><p>     "Heartwrenching."</p><p>      Slam slam. He finally stopped and hung his head. His hands were tightly wound into Dean's shirt. His eyes were brimmed with tears but he held them back. Dean only let him do this. After all, he did deserve it. When Cas looked back up at him, he let go of his shirt and took a step back. Dean sat up slowly and looked at him sadly before dropping his gaze. Cas tried to calm down and took some breaths, but he couldn't. He stepped forward and grabbed his shirt again.</p><p>     The two stared into each other's eyes. One gaze angry, and the other sad. Cas couldn't bring himself to do anything else but what he did next. After a few seconds of staring, Cas placed his hands on Dean's cheeks and kissed him hard again. Dean melted into the kiss as he grabbed Castiel's body. Cas moved from Dean's mouth to attack his neck with kisses and bites. Dean bit his lip to keep in a moan. Cas pressed himself in between Dean's legs and tore off his trenchcoat. Dean's legs opened without a fight.</p><p>     Castiel threw the coat to the side and kissed the hunter again. They were both grabbing at each other as they passionately kissed in the dining room. Cas once again dipped his head down and bit at Dean's neck. Dean's response was to grab Cas' hips and moan soft and low. Cas felt himself growing in his pants from it. He slid his hands down to Dean's hips and lifted him up. The hunter's arm went to wrap around the angel's neck.</p><p>     Castiel carried Dean back to his room and made sure to shut and lock the door. He set Dean down on the floor and locked their lips together once more. Cas could feel Dean's own hard-on in his pants and he smirked against his lips.</p><p>     "So you really do feel the same about me." Cas said.</p><p>     Before Dean could reply, Castiel snaked his hand down to grab his crotch. Dean let out another moan and started to blush.</p><p>     "Cas..."</p><p>     "Shut up." He growled and began to take off Dean's pants.</p><p>     Dean shut his mouth at the order and let the angel take off his jeans. His heart was pounding in his chest as the angel shoved down his underwear. His green eyes were wide as he stared at Cas. He had never done this before with a guy. Cas looked up and met his gaze with his own steady blue. Both their pupils were dilated with their arousal. </p><p>     Castiel saw the hesitant fear in Dean's eyes. He softened his gaze and gently started caressing Dean's toned stomach. He tilted his head slightly as he soothed the on edge Winchester. Dean gulped and looked deeply into Castiel's eyes. He was pissed at him, but he knew that Cas would not hurt him. He trusted him. Castiel carefully slid both hands over Dean's sides in a slow and soft movement. He leaned in and placed a gentler kiss on his lips.</p><p>     Dean gasped into Castiel's mouth as one of the angel's hands slid back down south and gently grabbed his hard member. He moaned and tilted his head back as Cas started pumping slowly. His throat was now bared to Cas. Castiel pressed his lips to it in a kiss and kept his actions up on Dean's dick. His tongue darted out to lick a stripe on the soft flesh of his neck. Dean's arm shot up to grip onto Cas' own. Cas decided to speed up his hand.</p><p>     "Cas..." Dean moaned out, almost a whine.</p><p>      Castiel smirked and sucked a dark mark onto Dean's neck. Dean moaned again as his hips began to buck into Cas' hand.</p><p>     "That's it Dean, that's good."</p><p>     A shudder went through Dean at the praise.</p><p>     "Aww, does someone like to be praised?" He asked a bit condescending.</p><p>     Dean blushed and looked away.</p><p>     "Look at me." Cas said firmly.</p><p>     Dean slowly turned his head back to face Cas.</p><p>     "Now answer my question." He kept his firm tone.</p><p>     Dean licked his lips and gulped while nodding slightly. "Y-yes."</p><p>          Cas smiled at him. "Good boy."</p><p>     Dean moaned.</p><p>      "Aww that's a good boy." he praised again and sped up his hand even more.</p><p>     The combination made Dean moan louder, which made Cas praise him again. Dean's hips were bucking harshly into Cas' fist.</p><p>     "Oh god, Cas I'm getting close." He panted and moaned.</p><p>     Cas moved around to sit on the bed. He pulled Dean into his lap and spread his legs wide. His hand flew faster and faster up and down Dean's shaft. He licked behind Dean's ear and nuzzled it.</p><p>     "Hmm that's a good boy, you're going to cum for me right into my hand, you hear me?" He growled into his ear.</p><p>     "Y-y-yes sir." Dean spluttered. </p><p>     "Mmm good boy."</p><p>     Dean moaned loudly as his legs spread wider. Cas could see the muscles on Dean's stomach working as he got closer and closer to his release. Cas didn't slow down his pace a single bit. Dean's moans were music to his angelic ears. The hunter's fingers were digging into whatever he could grab onto, which was one of Cas' legs. </p><p>     Cas spoke into his ear again. "Mmm come on baby, cum for me."</p><p>     Dean's eyes closed and his head tipped back into Cas' shoulder as he came hard. His muscles tightened and contracted as his sweet release swept over him. Cas watched the cum spurt out of Dean's swollen cock head.</p><p>     "Mmm...that's a good boy." Cas said and removed his hand from Dean's cock.</p><p>     Dean slumped back into him and panted. Cas lifted his cum covered hand to his mouth and took a swipe at it with his tongue.</p><p>     "Damn...you taste so good..."</p><p>     Dean blushed and looked over at Cas. Cas caught his eye and took another lick off his hand.</p><p>     "Want a taste?"</p><p>     Dean hesitated before opening his mouth. Cas put his fingers into it and felt Dean begin to suck. He closed his eyes as he tasted himself on Cas' fingers. Cas smiled widely at the sight and bit his lip from the feeling of Dean's tongue swirling around his fingers. He then wondered how it would feel on his own aching member.</p><p>     "Dean." Cas said as he pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth.</p><p>     Dean held his hand and kept sucking. Cas used his other hand to squeeze the underside of his jaw, making him let go.</p><p>     "Easy there, Dean. Wouldn't you rather have a taste of me instead?" He smirked as Dean's eyes widened a bit.</p><p>      "Y...yes."</p><p>      Cas grabbed his jaw again. "Yes what?"</p><p>      "Yes sir." Dean said instantly.</p><p>      "Good boy."</p><p>     Cas gently pushed Dean off the bed and scooted to the edge. Dean turned and got on his knees in front of Cas' widespread legs. He stared at Cas' hard cock with his lips slightly parted. </p><p>     Castiel arched an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"</p><p>      Dean looked up at him. "It's uh...um.." He cleared his throat. "Heh...bigger than I thought it'd be..."</p><p>     "Oh?" Cas said curiously. "You've thought about it?"</p><p>     Dean blushed and looked away. He had always had a habit of looking away when he was embarrassed. Cas smirked at the display.</p><p>     "Look at me." He commanded and Dean turned his head almost instantly.</p><p>     "Answer my question."</p><p>       "Yes sir..."</p><p>      "Yes sir, what?" Cas said and looked him in the eye.</p><p>      "Yes sir I have thought about it."</p><p>       "Come closer, Dean."</p><p>      Dean shuffled forward on his knees.</p><p>      "Good boy." Cas praised again and Dean bit his lip.</p><p>     Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's hair slowly and gently. Dean looked up at him and leaned into the touch. Pretty soon he was closing his eyes, loving being pet.</p><p>      "What have you thought about?" He asked gently.</p><p>        "Mph...thought about wrapping my hand around it and feeling it." He responded.</p><p>     "What else?" He asked gently again.</p><p>     "Sucking on it for the first time and wondering if I'd like it..."</p><p>     "And?" Cas asked, cock twitching.</p><p>     Dean hesitated before going on. "And...I think about having sex with you."</p><p>       Cas sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth for a second. "How often?"</p><p>      Dean scoffed and smiled. "A lot...Sometimes it's all I dream about. Then I wake up with a bad boner." He chuckled softly. "God how many times I've been so close to asking you to help..."</p><p>     "Dean." Cas said.</p><p>     Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. Cas noticed the hard erection between Dean's legs had returned and smirked.</p><p>     "Open."</p><p>     Dean opened his mouth.</p><p>    "Good boy. Now you're going to suck my cock, you hear?"</p><p>     Dean nodded.</p><p>     Cas smirked and snaked his hand to the back of his head. He applied pressure and pushed Dean's face to his cock. Cas moaned out as he felt the wet warmth of Dean's mouth wrap around his dick for the first time. He kept his head on the back of his head as Dean began to suck. His large hands moved to hold Cas' hips.</p><p>      "Mmm damn, Dean."</p><p>       Dean pulled off and began experimenting with him. He licked his shaft and sucked on his head before sucking again and bobbing his head. Cas was as close as he had been to being in heaven as he had in years. His hand tightened in Dean's hair as the pleasure kept building and building. He forced his hips to stay still as Dean sucked him off. His soft wet tongue was doing wonders for Cas' pleasure. His moans had gotten louder by this point.</p><p>     "Dean. I'm getting close...ah...you're going to keep sucking until I cum down that pretty little throat of yours, you understand?" He tightened his grip on Dean's hair.</p><p>     "Mhm.." Dean said around him and sucked hard on Cas' head.</p><p>        Cas closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Dean took him to his edge. He came hard with a low moan into Dean's mouth. Dean gripped his hips harder as he tasted Cas' cum. He pulled off of him and licked him clean. Cas loosened his grip and stroked his hair. </p><p>     "Good boy. Such a good boy for me."</p><p>      Dean stopped and looked up at him again. Cas smiled down at him and pulled him up. Cas shed the rest of his clothes and laid Dean down onto his back on the bed. He climbed on top of him and settled between Dean's legs. They came together in another kiss. Hot flesh against hot flesh, swollen lips against swollen lips, heartbeats mimicking, they were in bliss. Cas began grinding down onto Dean's hard cock with his own which was already back to full flag. Dean moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around the angel.</p><p>     Cas groaned into his mouth and pulled away slowly. The two stared at each other for a few seconds as they caught their breaths.</p><p>     "Dean, do you want to keep going, or stop?" He asked gently.</p><p>      "God, Cas...keep going." he said back almost instantly.</p><p>       Cas smiled. "Are you sure?"</p><p>      Dean whimpered. "Damn it Cas, fuck me."</p><p>      Cas hardened his gaze. "Gladly." He said with a growl and threw Dean's legs over his shoulders.</p><p>      His eyes glowed blue as he placed his finger against Dean's rim. Dean gasped as he felt himself stretching.</p><p>     "C-Cas, your powers they're-" </p><p>      Cas shushed him. "It doesn't take much out of me to do this." He reassured him.</p><p>      Dean bit his lip and moaned. "Aw hell..."</p><p>     When Castiel finished, his eyes remained blue, but he took his hand away.</p><p>     "Are you ready, Dean?"</p><p>      Dean looked nervous but nodded. Cas kissed him again.</p><p>    "It's okay, Dean. My powers will make it easy for me to fuck you."</p><p>      Dean nearly moaned from the sentence. He nodded again and Cas lined his large cock at his stretched rim. He pushed in carefully, perfectly aware that Dean has never taken it up the ass before. Dean hissed and grabbed onto Cas.</p><p>     "Son of a bitch..." He muttered.</p><p>     Cas moved one hand to stroke his hair. "It's alright Dean, a little pain is normal. I got you baby."</p><p>     Cas placed careful kisses on Dean's cheeks and neck as he let the hunter get used to it. His powers were allowing him to be in Dean and, when Dean got used to it, he would be able to fuck him with ease as if he was lubed up. Dean relaxed a couple of minuets later and nodded to Cas.</p><p>      Castiel nodded to him and slowly started thrusting in and out of him. Dean relaxed and moaned loudly.</p><p>     "Fuck, Cas." He said blissfully.</p><p>       Cas smirked at him. "You like this, don't you, Dean?"</p><p>     "Yes." He said back.</p><p>     Cas gave him a harder thrust. "Yes, what?"</p><p>      Dean squeaked and his eyes shot open. "Yes sir."</p><p>      "Good boy." Cas said as he sped up. "I'm now going to make you feel better than you've ever felt."</p><p>     Dean didn't have time to react before Castiel was angling his hips and thrusting quickly into Dean's prostate. Dean's eyes flew open before shutting. His face scrunched up in pure pleasure, a look that drove Cas wild. He pushed harder into the special little bundle of nerves.</p><p>     "Shit, Cas!" He moaned loudly.</p><p>     "Mmm, you like that don't you baby?" </p><p>       Dean moaned louder and nodded rapidly. "Yes, fuck yes Cas!"</p><p>      Castiel chuckled and held Dean's hips. He then began pulling Dean back into his thrusts, making him go harder into the hunter. This feeling was new to both of them and had them both on their edge sooner than they'd like. Dean's moans were like heaven's symphony to the angel's ears. He knew he was getting close.</p><p>     "Dean, I'm so so close..."</p><p>     "Do it." Dean said quickly. "Do it Cas, please oh for the love of all things good- do it."</p><p>        Cas sped up and pounded into him like an animal. He moved his hand to jerk Dean off as well. Dean's moans went higher in pitch as he came hard for the second time. His walls clenched brutally around Cas' cock. Castiel growled more as he shot his own second load into Dean's ass. His hips stilled and he panted heavily, the glowing blue fading out.</p><p>      Dean had completely relaxed into the bed. His eyes were closed, and his muscled chest heaved with each deep breath. Cas stayed still and watched him. He smiled softly down at the hunter. He then remembered the events of the day and his eyes teared up again. He remembered Dean's anger and now that the high was here from finally fucking his hunter, he couldn't take it and began crying.</p><p>     Dean's eyes opened as he heard the choked out sobs. He turned his head and looked at Cas confused. His heart pounded in his chest.</p><p>     "Geez, I was that bad, huh?" He said, trying to joke but was keeping his own tears back.</p><p>       Cas looked up and shook his head. "No, Dean. You were perfect, this was perfect."</p><p>     Dean looked at Cas hesitantly and the angel wiped his eyes. He rubbed Dean's stomach as he slowly pulled out. Dean's legs fell to the bed, but Cas stayed over him. He tried to soothe Dean, afraid that he was going to try to run.</p><p>      "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry that I keep messing up. The sex was great, it really was Dean. Hell, it was amazing its just...seeing you under me finally after so long of wanting and wishing, I couldn't help but remember how angry I made you."</p><p>       Dean still looked hesitant and was pulling away. This was all coming out wrong.</p><p>     "Dean please don't leave." Cas said and cupped his cheeks.</p><p>    "Why Cas? Why shouldn't I, you're crying." He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.</p><p>     Cas held onto his cheeks more. "Stay." He said firmy and pressed a knee into his crotch.</p><p>       Dean submitted and looked at him. Castiel kept his firm voice.</p><p>     "Dean, listen to me. This was amazing. You are amazing, and you have to understand why I feel like this. Things have been hard and being the cause of your anger. It tears me apart because I love you, Dean. Not just as a friend or a family member, but as someone who wants to kiss you, and hold you, and fuck you. I. love. you." He said assertively.</p><p>     Being assertive gets Dean to listen, and by the time Cas finished speaking, he was leaning towards Cas and into the touch of his knee pressed against his dick that he was trying not to get hard again.</p><p>     "Do you understand?" Cas asked him.</p><p>      "Yes sir. I love you too, sir. Damn it, I've been afraid to say that to you for a long time..." His own eyes were welling up.</p><p>       Cas placed a hand on his cheek. "I know. It's okay, Dean."</p><p>       Dean looked at the ceiling as he tried to stop his tears. Cas removed his knee and rolled onto his side. He pulled Dean into him and put a leg around Dean's legs. He stroked his hair and felt the hunter relax into him. </p><p>     "That's a good boy." Cas said gently into his ear.</p><p>     Dean relaxed further and his mouth split into a wide yawn. Cas smiled and held him close, rubbing his back, hair, and sides until the hunter slipped into a blissful sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>     That is what Cas would have liked to happen between them. Instead, as he stumbled to Dean inthe graveyard, he kept his tears in, and got yelled at by Dean. Rowena still launched herself into the tear, and Dean still took a drink in the dining room. Only this ending had Cas walking out of the bunker, leaving Dean alone. How long would he be gone for? Cas didn't know. He just knew he needed to move on from Dean. He wasn't getting anywhere, and Dean only got angrier and angrier at him. </p><p>     Looking at the night sky, Castiel took in a breath of the cool night air. When he exhaled he began to cry. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he walked away from the bunker.....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sinner's Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel Novak lost a bet. That was why he was currently getting his cock sucked by a handsome pierced stranger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     There is a secret in the small town that Dean Winchester calls home. It takes the form of a small spa nestled in the corner of the town. It's called Mary's, and its owned by Dean's mom. The spa offers many relaxing services including but not limited to Massage, manicure, pedicure, steam room, and mud baths. But there is another service that the owner doesn't know about. One that is run by her son in his hang out that's separate from the main building.</p><p>      It's called Sinner's Massage. All the adults, including Dean's mother, thinks that it's a high-intensity sports massage type thing. In actuality, it's something completely different, but the teenagers love it, and Dean makes a lot of money from it. The Sinner's Massage isn't a massage at all. It's just a code name so the adults wouldn't catch on. The Sinner's Massage is an enlightening and blissful experience for any guy between the ages of sixteen and twenty-six. The clients are all sent to the back building where they need to sign in to their appointment. While signing in, they check off whether they would like a girl or a guy to give them "the massage".</p><p>     When it is time for the client to get the massage, he is led to the back and into a room. They are then instructed to take off their pants by a cheery sign standing by the bed in the room. They then wait for their "masseuse". They then proceed to suck the guy off. Yes. The Sinner's Massage is just a code name for "Come get your dick sucked." It's mainly targeted at guys who have never had their junk sucked, and for gays who want to be taught how to do it. Once again, Dean makes buckets off of it, and he precipitates as well. </p><p>     As the striking and oblivious seventeen-year-old Castiel Novak walked into the main building of Mary's and asked to make an appointment for the Sinner's Massage, he had one thing on his mind:</p><p>
  <em>     I hate my friends.</em>
</p><p>     He had lost a bet and was now supposed to get a Sinner's Massage, whatever that was. The cheery worker at the front desk had directed him to go back to the side building. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he walked the short distance in the chilly fall air to the second building. He saw a girl with dyed black hair and a septum piercing sitting at a desk. She looked up and met his gaze.</p><p>     "Hello, please sign in for your massage."</p><p>     Castiel walked over and awkward kept his hands in his pockets. "Oh um, I don't have one, I need to make one." </p><p>       She smiled. "You're Castiel, right?" She asked.</p><p>       Castiel answered hesitantly. "Yes."</p><p>     "An appointment has already been made for you, all I need is your signature."</p><p>     Castiel scoffed. "Let me guess, my brother Gabriel set it up?"</p><p>     She nodded. "Yepperoo."</p><p>      Castiel nodded as he picked up a pen and found his name on the list. He sighed on the inside as he saw the already marked box that would give him a male masseuse. Once done, he went to sit down on the small couch in the waiting area. He tapped his foot nervously. He wasn't one for massages and didn't really want to be seen about to get one.</p><p>      It wasn't long before he was called back by the girl at the front desk. She led him to the backroom and held the door open.</p><p>     "Have fun." She said as she looked him over and then shut the door.</p><p>     Castiel gave her a confused look before turning around. The room was a decent size and had a bed pushed up the back wall. Castiel thought it was odd but walked towards it. He then saw the sign. His eyebrows shot up as he read it.</p><p>     "Just my pants?" He wondered out loud.</p><p>     "Yeah." Came an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>     Castiel jumped and turned towards it. A boy around his age came into the room through a side door. He was turned away from him, but Cas could see the outlines of growing muscles as he shut the door. His hair was a dirty blonde color, and he wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans. A metal chain was hooked to a belt loop on his hip and attached to his pocket. Castiel had to withhold a gasp when he turned around.</p><p>     He was gorgeous. He already had a strong jawline for such a young person. His lips were enticing, his bottom lip was plump and shining, and sported a ring. And his eyes were a striking green. He stood with one hand on his pocket and looked at Castiel. Castiel tried not to stare at the highly attractive boy. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk.</p><p>     "You've never been here, makes sense you wouldn't know." He started walking towards him. "So, take em off."</p><p>      Castiel watched him, still very much confused. "Why?" He asked.</p><p>      The boy fished through his pockets and took out a small pocket knife, and his phone. He turned away from Cas and walked to the table in the opposite corner of the room.</p><p>      "I have this knife, and a phone. It will take me approximately thirty seconds for me to put them down on the table." He held them up at he spoke and pointed the phone at Cas' crotch. "So take em off."</p><p>     He then turned around and placed the knife on the table but kept his phone in his hands. He was using it. Castiel was still confused and didn't make a move.</p><p>     "What if I don't?" He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just genuinely confused.</p><p>     "Then I'll turn around and watch you." he replied. "Twenty seconds."</p><p>      Cas' heart sped up and he hooked his fingers into his belt loops, unsure of what to do. Dean chuckled as if he could sense his hesitance.</p><p>     "A bet's a bet, right?"</p><p>      Castiel stared at him.</p><p>       "Come on man, you don't want to be someone who backs out of bets, do you?"</p><p>        He still didn't say anything.</p><p>         "If this is about the knife, don't worry. I keep it on for protection purposes, things have gone wrong before." He was talking to Cas still facing away from him.</p><p>       "Can I just know why I am going to be taking only my bottoms off?"</p><p>      "Nope." he said. "That'd ruin the surprise and your brother gave me strict instructions not to."</p><p>       Castiel scoffed and the guy turned around. He set his phone down and looked at him. "Times up, pants down."</p><p>       Cas hesitated more. The boy was staring him right in the eye. "We're both dudes here man." He said.</p><p>      When Castiel still hesitated, he walked over to him swiftly. Cas' hands moved from his pants and his eyes widened.</p><p>     "Woah-"</p><p>      "Hush up." The boy said.</p><p>       He placed a hand on Cas' chest and pushed him to sit down on the bed. Castiel was now staring up at him.</p><p>     "Listen, Cas. I have a brother of my own, a little one. His name is Sam and we have made far worse bets than this." He hooked his fingers into his pants. "It's simple."</p><p>      In one swift movement, the blonde boy had pulled down his pants and boxers. "Just take off your pants." he shrugged and said casually.</p><p>     Castiel blushed a bit and looked away. The boy pushed them to the side with his foot and kept his relaxed posture. His head was snapping back to look at the boy when he felt his hands on his hips. He met his green gaze. The boy's gaze was strong, confident, and steady.</p><p>     "Its simple." He said as he started unzipping Cas' zipper with one hand.</p><p>      Cas squirmed back a bit. "What are you-"</p><p>     "Shush pretty. Trust me, this will go very quickly if you just cooperate." The boy pushed Cas' legs apart and settled between them, one hand on his hip, and the other on his unzipped zipper.</p><p>       Castiel stared into his eyes and nodded slightly and the boy smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. He tugged lightly at Cas' pants and he raised his hips a bit as the stranger began taking his jeans off. Castiel's cheeks were tinged pink. He tensed as his fingers went to his boxers.</p><p>      "Hey, look at me, pretty." He said smoothly.</p><p>      Cas met his gaze again and was met with a smile. "I'm Dean."</p><p>       Cas tipped his head a bit. "Castiel-"</p><p>      His eyes widened as Dean yanked his boxers off when he said his name. The two were now both half-naked.</p><p>      "I know." he smirked.</p><p>      Castiel blushed and smacked his forehead in embarrassment. Dean chuckled.</p><p>     "Don't worry, happens a lot. Guys and chicks can't think straight around me." He flashed another smile.</p><p>      Castiel was still embarrassed.</p><p>      Dean held Cas' chin with his thumb and index finger. "Relax." He said softly as he dragged his thumb over Cas' bottom lip.</p><p>        Castiel could only nod. A bet was a bet, whatever happens, he was going to face it. He took a deep breath and gave Dean a look of determination.</p><p>    "Okay."</p><p>      His confidence faltered again as Dean crouched down. He was now eye level with his dick. He spread his legs wider and was inspecting him. His hands were soon rubbing his inner thighs and Castiel shifted a bit. Dean looked at him with his green eyes.</p><p>      "Welcome to the Sinner's Massage. This isn't a normal massage though. I'm going to suck your dick."</p><p>      Cas jerked his head back at that. "What?"</p><p>     Dean kept talking. "Your brother called me up and told me to have my way with you, show you the ropes so that you could 'Grow a pair to suck a pair'." He chuckled.</p><p>       Castiel felt anger start to rise. He was going to kill his brother.</p><p>      "But consent is still a thing and I will back off if you do not want to do this."</p><p>         Castiel sucked his lip in between his teeth and thought for a second. He was in quite the pickle. On one hand, he should get up and walk out cause he wasn't sure how he felt about getting his junk sucked for the first time but a stranger but on the other hand, this stranger was really fucking attractive. After going back and forward in his head, he nodded.</p><p>       Dean nodded back. "For clarity, I need you to say that you consent."</p><p>      "I consent." Castiel replied.</p><p>      He nodded again and kept rubbing his thighs. "Safeword is red, okay? Say it and I will stop instantly."</p><p>      He nodded again. "Okay."</p><p>       Dean smiled and raised a hand to his mouth to take off his lip ring. He stood up and leaned in close to Cas.</p><p>       "Alright, now let's get you riled up a bit, huh?"</p><p>      He snaked his head to Cas' flaccid cock and started gently rubbing it. Castiel bit his lip and looked away. Dean's hand felt good, no one had ever touched him like that, and soon he was already half hard. Dean smirked and looked down. </p><p>       "There you go." He stopped and crouched down again. "Now lets see you hoe you feel about this."</p><p>      He took Cas' cock in his hand and put the tip into his mouth. Castiel gasped and gripped the sheets a bit. Dean pulled off and looked at him. </p><p>      "You okay?"</p><p>    Castiel nodded. "Yes."</p><p>        Dean looked at his cock and put his mouth back over it. He sucked softly at first, letting Castiel get used to the feeling. Cas tipped his head back and bit his lip hard. His eyes closed as Dean sucked him harder and rubbed his thighs. A small moan slipped out of his mouth which earned him a harder suck from Dean. </p><p>      Dean pulled off and started jerking him. Cas was now completely hard.</p><p>      "There, see? It's not so bad, huh?" He smiled.</p><p>      Castiel didn't dare look at him but nodded. Dean chuckled and kitten licked his tip.</p><p>      "Anything you want me to do or show you how to do?"</p><p>     Castiel shook his head. How was he even expected to think with Dean's mouth on him.</p><p>      "Alright then. I'm going to have my way with your dick and make you feel great." Dean said as he rubbed his inner thighs.</p><p>      A wave of arousal washed over him as Dean spoke. Before he knew it, Dean was leaning forward and sucking him like a lollipop. His tongue rubbed Cas' tip roughly making him moan louder. Castiel watched as the young blonde's head swiveled and bobbed. His hand moved to rest gently on Dean's head as he felt himself already getting close.</p><p>       "Oh god-" Cas couldn't finish but Dean picked up on it.</p><p>       Castiel didn't realize he had started stroking his hair softly to keep himself from gripping Dean's hair tightly. Dean sucked and licked him to his edge and eventual release. Castiel gave a loud shout of:</p><p>     "Fuck-" Before biting his lip hard to silence himself.</p><p>           Castiel didn't expect Dean to swallow his load. He was still stroking Dean's hair with his eyes closed and head tipped back. He breathed heavily as his head swam from the pleasure. Dean was right. It all went too quickly. His eyes opened again when Dean pulled off and cleared his throat.</p><p>      "Damn. You're even gentle when you're feeling so good like that." His gaze flicked over Cas' face. "Cute."</p><p>      Castiel blushed and for once didn't look away from his green gaze.</p><p>     "God I want to suck your dick now." His heart dropped as the words tumbled out of his mouth without his permission to do so. He quickly tried to recover.</p><p>      "I-I mean so I can learn how to do that t-to other people- not that I wouldn't want to do it to you cause what you just did was fucking amazing, and your mouth felt so good. It's just no one would ever want to do that to me who's attractive- n-not that you're not attractive! You're hot. Like...so so hot and I-"</p><p>       He was cut off by Dean standing up and pressing his lips to his. His eyes widened but fluttered shut as he kissed him back. The taste of his own cum on Dean's mouth was enough to make him moan. The kiss was hard and left Cas' lips tingling when Dean pulled away. He panted and gulped as he met his gaze yet again.</p><p>      "Damn that's all I could fucking imagine." Dean said lowly. "Ever since I first came in here I wanted to kiss your perfect little lips."</p><p>      He kissed him again and pulled away slowly. "And by the way you were staring at mine, you wanted it too."</p><p>        Cas let out the breath he had been holding. "Y-yes..."</p><p>       Dean smirked. "Knew it. God, Cas...I'd love to have you suck me off."</p><p>        Dean gently took Cas' wrist and guided his hand down to his hard dick. "See how you make me?"</p><p>        Cas nodded as he slowly wrapped his fingers around Dean's dick and felt it. Dean smirked.</p><p>       "You ever touched someone like this before?" He asked him.</p><p>        Castiel shook his head. "No..." He started moving his fist up and down slowly.</p><p>       Dean kept his smirk. "Squeeze it a bit more."</p><p>    Cas maintained eye contact as he obeyed.</p><p>     "Mmm there you go pretty boy. A bit faster now."</p><p>        Castiel sped up his hand, much to Dean's pleasure. His tongue darted over his lips before quickly going back into his mouth.</p><p>     "Mmm yeah...that's good." Dean said and bit his lip.</p><p>      Cas got a little more confident and rubbed his tip a bit. Dean sucked in a breath through his teeth.</p><p>     "Easy there tiger."</p><p>        Cas gave him a look and kept going. Dean smirked and moved his hand away.</p><p>         "Keep doing that and I won't last long in that pretty little mouth of yours." He ran his thumb along his bottom lip before slipping it in. Cas let him and let his lips naturally close around the digit. Dean pressed down on his tongue, making his mouth open. Castiel blushed as Dean leaned in and replaced his finger with his tongue.</p><p>       Dean lapped at the inside of his mouth hungrily. Castiel moaned and slid a hand around to the back of his neck. The two made out deeply, taking turns to suck on each other's tongues. They were exchanging small grunts of approval as they played in each other's mouths. Dean pulled away from Cas and placed his hands on his shoulders. He moved them around so their positions were switched.</p><p>        Castiel crouched between the young Dean's spread legs and licked his lips both out of hunger and nerves. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair and smiled.</p><p>      "Just play around sweetheart, I'll tell you what to do after a bit."</p><p>      Cas nodded and opened his mouth as Dean took his cock into his fist and placed it inside. Cas closed his mouth and moaned softly as his eyes fluttered shut, feeling the weight of it on his tongue. He moved his tongue hesitantly along the tip. This earned him a gasp from Dean. Cas took Dean down as far as he dared to go before pulling back off. He licked up his shaft then took him down again.</p><p>     This time he sucked as he took it down. Dean put his hand on Cas' head.</p><p>       "Good, pretty. Now play with the tip a bit with your tongue...ah yeah that's it." He moaned as Cas did as he advised.</p><p>     Dean kept moaning as Cas continued. He flicked his tongue against it, then sucked hard. </p><p>     "Oh fuck Cas, now suck my length...fuck yes." His grip tightened in his hair.<br/>     Castiel's head went up and down as he sucked off the other teen. Hearing his moans was oh so satisfying to the blue eyed boy. His hands went up to grab into the boys thighs. His cock was getting hard again, and he was taking many breaths through his nose. Filthy moans were escaping his mouth around Dean's length, creating vibrations. <br/>     "Holy fuck Castiel~" the other moaned out, head tilting back. "I'm going to cum, take a breath and hold." He advised.<br/>     Castiel nodded and took a breath. He wasn't holding it for long before Dean's cum filled his mouth. He moaned again from the taste and feeling. He panted heavily for a few seconds with it in his mouth. He felt a light tap on his head and fluttered his eyes open to look at Dean.<br/>     "Swallow." He said softly with a smile. <br/>     Castiel's cheeks reddened as he did, then pulled off, some dripping onto his chin. Dean grinned at the sight. <br/>     "So, how'd you like your sinner's massage?" <br/>     Cas blushed more, panting lightly. "I...I really liked it." He said softly. <br/>     Dean tipped his head. "And?"<br/>      Cas looked away. There was something else on his mind, but was it that obvious?<br/>     "I um...you said you'd have your way with me..." He started. <br/>     Dean arched a brow. "Yeah? Hm, you want more don't you?" <br/>       Castiel still didn't look at him which made Dean chuckle. "Aww how cute. We've still got time to do more. Come up on the bed pretty." He said as he pat the space beside him.<br/>     Castiel obeyed and sat next to him. Dean was soon straddling him and pushing him to lay back. The blue eyed boy gasped as the other began to grind agaisnt his cock with his bare ass. <br/>     "Hmm~ now we don't have enough time to get you used to taking something in your delicious looking ass, so I'll have to show you a different kind of pleasure for right now."<br/>     Castiel was panting gently, mind already foggy with lust and pleasure. He nodded at Dean and watched him as the boy pulled out a bottle from a drawer by the small bed. He popped the cap open with a loud pop and coated his fingers in some odd clear fluid. <br/>     Castiel didn't have time to question the other before the dark blonde was sliding down and lightly sucking his cock again, tongue running up and down the shaft. He moaned out and closed his eyes. It still felt as good as the first time. <br/>     With his eyes closed, he couldn't see that Dean was working his hole open with his slicked up fingers. Dean was letting out his own moans as he prepped himself. His fingers spread inside his hole until he was sure Cas' cock would fit. He pulled off, warning a whimper from Castiel. <br/>     Dean then positioned himself over the other's cock. <br/>      "Wh...what are you doing?" The dark haired boy asked.<br/>    "Shh..." He hushed as he leaned forward and captured Castiel's lips in a rough kiss, making the boy melt. <br/>     While Cas was distracted, Dean sank himself down onto Castiel's cock. <br/>      Cas' eyes flew open as he felt it and pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud, long moan. His chest heaved as his fingers dug into the cot.<br/>     Dean smiled and gently started riding him a few times. Castiel whimpered and kept his hands on the bed. <br/>     Dean smirked down at him. "Your such a little sub, aren't you?"<br/>     Castiel was far too gone at this point, he just nodded with a blush. <br/>    Dean rubbed the boy's nipples and began properly riding. <br/>     "Now now Castiel. I want to hear you, understand?"<br/>     Cas nodded. "y-yes~ ahh~" he moaned out. <br/>      "Good boy~" Dean praised. <br/>       Castiel was in bliss. Dean's tight warm hole felt amazing around his cock. The others body would squeeze around his shaft, making Castiel want to buck his hips. And he did.<br/>     "S-sorry..." He squeaked out. <br/>     Dean smirked. "Don't be. Let your body do what it wants." He said as he began sucking on Cas' neck. <br/>      Castiel moaned and began bucking into Dean's ass. He was moaning louder and louder. Dean began moaning himself when Cas hit his prostate. <br/>     "Oh fuck yes~ buck harder, make your Dom cum."<br/>    Cas blushed and snapped his hips up as Dean said. <br/>    "Fuck--" Dean shouted and let out a string of moans as he suddenly came hard. <br/>      From all the squeezing Dean's ass did from his orgasm, Castiel reached his own, cumming into Dean and filling him up. <br/>    "Mmm damn..." Dean panted. "Times almost up so rest up pretty."<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Castiel was fixing his hair before he left the small room. Dean was leaning against the table and writing something. Cas' cock was a bit sensitive still. <br/>      "Take care, Castiel." Dean said to him.<br/>      Cas blushed and turned to respond. "Y-you too Dean."<br/>     Just before he left, Dean said:<br/>     "Oh, and I put you down for another massage tomorrow same time. Be here."</p><p>(Turning this into a fic)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quickie in an office ;)</p><p>It sucks. I wrote it when I was tired and I'mma rewrite that bitch. So sit tight for that. But here is the original until then :)</p><p>chapter contains Little Space at the end, don't like don't read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "We don't have much time, take off your pants."</p><p>     "C-Cas I-"</p><p>     "Hush up, Dean." </p><p>     Dean closed his mouth instantly as he tugged off his pants. The second man, Castiel, watched him. The two were in Cas' office. He was a guidance counselor at a high school. It was currently lunch. The lights were off, and his office blinds were closed. Pushing, the other man against the wall, he kissed him hard. Dean hummed and kissed him back, glasses going crooked on his face. His hands went to wrap around Cas' neck.</p><p>      Castiel slid his hand down and grabbed a hold of Dean's growing cock. The man moaned into his mouth and pressed into the touch. Cas smirked and went down. Dean's head tilted back against the wall. His mouth opened in a silent sound of pleasure as Castiel put his mouth over his cock and started sucking. Dean took a deep breath and bit his lip, sinking to the floor. Castiel grunted and followed him down. He pulled Dean's hips closer and sucked harder.</p><p>     "Christ-" Dean said quietly at the feeling.</p><p>     They could hear people walking around outside of the door. Dean's heart pounded at the possibility of getting caught. His hand was now rested on Cas' head as he began to bob. Dean let out quiet grunts and bucked his hips. Cas growled and pinned them down. He moved to suck harshly on Dean's leaking tip, making him bite his lip hard and let out a harsh breath.</p><p>      He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw tightly as Cas' finger traced from Dean's balls to his rim where a rather large buttplug was inserted. He slipped his finger around the side and eased it out. He set it down on the floor and traced Dean's rim. He pulled off his cock and sat back on his heels. He began to pull down his own pants. Dean stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>     "Cas? What are you doing?" he whispered.</p><p>     Cas leaned his back against his desk and pointed to his crotch. "Ride."</p><p>     Dean blushed. "But Cas-"</p><p>      "Now." he growled.</p><p>      Dean gulped and crawled over to him. He positioned himself and sat down slowly. The plug was the size of Cas' cock, and had been generously lubed up. Dean felt little resistance as he sank all the way down. He looked into Cas' eyes. Cas fixed his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair. He was smirking. He squeezed Dean's ass hard.</p><p>      "Cas..." He panted.</p><p>      "Come on, Dean. You're a P.E teacher, you can give me a good quick ride now, can't you?"</p><p>      Dean gulped and nodded. He shifted slightly, then began to bounce slowly. Cas moaned softly and held his hips. Dean gripped onto his chest and soon began to bounce faster. Lunch would be over soon, and Cas had edged him already. Dean let a small shout slip as Cas suddenly began brutally pounding up into him. Dean's head was brought down to Cas' lips by his hair. Cas kissed him hard and passionately. Dean groaned and tried to ride him again, but couldn't quite get the rhythm right. Cas' nails were digging hard into his hips, something Dean liked greatly.</p><p>       Dean held in a gasp as Cas suddenly surged up and laid him down on his back. He raised Dean's legs over his shoulders and started pounding into him. Dean clawed at Cas' back and let out frequent puffs of air. Both were sweating with the effort to stay quiet. Cas turned his head and grabbed Dean's discarded boxers. He looked back at him and smirked.</p><p>     "You're going to need these."</p><p>      He barely gave Dean enough time to register his words before he shoved the clothing into his mouth. He stilled his hips and angeled his own. Dean looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>     Cas chuckled. "You know what comes next, don't you my little cock whore?"</p><p>       Dean only squirmed and nodded. He knew exactly what came next. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Cas resumes his pounding, hitting his prostate now. Dean harshly clawed at Castiel's back. He couldn't keep his moans and cries of pleasure in now. The sound was greatly muffled by the boxers but he was getting increasingly loud. Castiel stopped again and Dean whined.</p><p>       "I'll go again if you can quiet down baby. We don't wanna get caught now do we?"</p><p>      Dean panted and shook his head, he was on the edge. </p><p>         "You gonna be quiet for me?" he asked.</p><p>      Dean nodded again, rapidly.</p><p>      Cas smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good boy." </p><p>      Dean leaned into the kiss and looked into Cas' blue eyes with his own wide green. Cas smiled and resumed his pounding. Dean tried his best to be quiet. He could only moan and groan softly and quietly. It didn't take long for him to cum. He dug his nails hard into Cas and moaned loudly. Cas kept going for a few strokes before he slammed himself deep in him and came hard with a low growl.</p><p>     The two went limp and panted. Cas removed the sloth from Dean's mouth.</p><p>      "Daddy..." he said and looked at him.</p><p>     Castiel smiled. "Aww did you regress again baby?"</p><p>      Dean nodded shyly. Cas glanced over at the clock on the wall.</p><p>     "We have twenty minutes, why don't we cuddle on daddy's couch, hm?"</p><p>     Dean smiled and nodded. Cas smiled back and grabbed the plug. He slowly slid out and replaced it. Dean mewled softly. Cas smiled and grabbed some tissues, and began to clean him up.</p><p>     "You did so well baby, can you sit up for daddy?" </p><p>      Dean nodded. "Uh huh." He sat up and watched Cas as he cleaned him up.</p><p>      Cas finished and picked him up. He set him down on the couch and redressed him. He tugged on his own pants and sat next to Dean. Dean snuggled into him and sucked on his thumb while his hair was stroked by Cas. Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek. </p><p>     "It's alright, daddy's got you."</p><p>     Dean nuzzled into him and squirmed a bit. "Daddy?"</p><p>     "Yes baby?"</p><p>      "I love you." He said in a kid like voice.</p><p>     Cas smiled and hummed. "I love you more baby boy. Now give daddy a kiss."</p><p>       Dean removed his thumb and tilted his head up. Castiel kissed him lovingly and held him close. The two would stay like that until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>